purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Weight/Locations
The following is a list of locations that have been visited by the survivors in Dead Weight. Characters are listed under the original location they were found/first seen in. Character deaths are listed under the area where they died as opposed to the area where they originated from. Names in bold denote the character is deceased. Names in italics mean their location/statuses are unknown. Locations Arc 1 The Warehouse The warehouse was the hideout for several survivors that had begun in the first few weeks or days into the apocalypse. It was eventually overrun, causing the remaining survivors to scatter and flee from the warehouse. It's current situation is unknown, although it was partially destroyed and completely overrun. Inhabitants *Robbie Starn *Sally Middleton *Scrap Starn *'Jessica Starn' *'Jonathan ' Deaths *Jonathan - Eaten alive; Blown up by Sally. *Several undead and people. Unknown Gas Station The gas station was a location in Issue 2 and then briefly in Issue 20 and 21. It is completely abandonded. Inhabitants *'Sean' Deaths *Sean - Bitten by the undead; Suicide to prevent reanimation. *Several undead and possibly people. Flake's Camp Flake's Camp is a location which is hidden in the forest outside of town. It was home to several survivors since the beginning of the apocalypse until it was attacked by a large horde of the dead, overtaking it and causing it to become infested and uninhabitable. Inhabitants *Flake *Grace Berry *Sabrina Berry *Molly Timel *Mark Yaz *'Sammy Timel' *'Amy Yaz' *'Harry Yaz' *'Drake' *'Cooper Yaz' *'Mika Timel' *'Ethan' Deaths *Numerous amounts of the undead *Mika Timel - Died from illness; Put down by Flake. *Darryn - Stabbed by Flake *Drake - Shot several times by Sabrina; Eaten alive *Harry Yaz - Eaten alive *Amy Yaz - Eaten alive *Sammy Timel - Eaten alive *Nancy - Eaten alive Sable's Downtown Garage The garage used to be the hideout for a group of survivors before it was abandonded due to a large horde of the undead overtaking the area. It's current situation is presumed overrun and uninhabitable. Inhabitants *Carlos *Melissa *Tanya *'Nancy' *'Darryn' Deaths *Possibly several undead and people. Santos Safe Zone The Santos Safe Zone is a building that is inhabited by a group of people who call themselves The Specifics. It is introduced by Connor after he leads Bri and Sally towards it in hope to shelter them from the apocalypse. It's currently active. Inhabitants *Haley Reed *Vicky *Sam *Tracey *Beth *Dean *'Connor' *'Andrew' *'Oli' *'Michael' *'Alison' Deaths *Connor - Shot by Bri *Andrew - Stabbed by Flake and shot by Connor; Shot by Bri before reanimation *Oli - Sliced in the head by Robbie *Several undead and possibly people. The Airport The airport was a location which was used by a seemingly large group of people from the beginning of the apocalypse. However, an accident involving a plane caused the undead to break inside and cause a riot inside. It's current situation is unknown, although it's presumed now to be overrun with the dead. Inhabitants *Abreham *'Wesley' *'Janice' *Several unnamed people. Deaths *Several unnamed people and undead. The Forest The forest is a general area around Flake's community camp. It's largely uninhabited, although there is an occasional undead that appears inside. Inhabitants *'Unnamed Man ' Deaths *Ethan - Bitten by the dead; Put down by Drake *Unnamed Man - Shot by Grace *Wesley - Helicopter crash, killed on impact *Janice - Helicopter crash; Stabbed by Flake *Cooper Yaz - Eaten alive *Several of the undead and people. Arc 2 Unnamed Church Inhabitants *None Deaths *Several of the undead and possibly people. Drewryville Inhabitants Deaths Druckson High Inhabitants Deaths Specials The Mall The Mall was one of the safezones that were set up during the apocalypse. It was run by a group of people led by Mary. It housed over sixty people in it's initial month and appeared very peaceful and under control. It's current status is inactive, as it was destroyed merely a month after it's setup. Inhabitants *Bri *'Kelsie' *'Jo' *'Scott' *''Kaaitlyn'' *''Nathalia'' *'Mary' *'Derrik' *'Anita' *Several unnamed people Deaths *Jo - Murdered by Mary/Anita *Scott - Shot by Bri *Mary - Burnt to death *Derrik - Shot by Bri *Anita - Burnt to death *Jennifer - Shot by Kaaitlyn *Kelsie - Shot by Kaaitlyn; Put down by Bri Category:Dead Weight Category:Location Category:Dead Weight Location